


Buddy the Party

by thelimitbreaker



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Card Game Ception, Gen, Humor, Tags Are Fun, That Tutorial Episode, Trainsverse, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitbreaker/pseuds/thelimitbreaker
Summary: As a really, really, really late commeration of Future Card Buddyfight's last set being released overseas, I decided to do justice to it the only way I knew how. Have a bunch of Yugioh monsters hold a party celebrating it! Hiro, the cleverly named Hero Kid, catches the tail end of a game and wants to take part! What follows is my love letter to card game animes, and more importantly, an obligatory tutorial episode! Admitably, this is a trend I've mainly seen in the animes for Bushiroad's TCGs which is even more fitting!





	Buddy the Party

Amidst the backdrop of a setting sun, a sole delivery boy is bicycling down a trail. As he peddled, the bicyclist occasionally looked behind him. The seemingly secured bag attached at the bike’s back caused him no end of strife. The blue-haired dessert sighed as he thought back to past days. Having a bag slung across his shoulder gave him comfort. It could easily be kept in eyeshot. If Messengelato desired, he could run a hand through its insides to double-check or even triple-check its contents. While yes, Messengelato could do that now, it would require him to stop biking for a moment or risk some serious injury.

The Beastdolche companion shook his head. _‘Argh, at the end of the night, what do I value more, my sanity or my efficiency?’_ After yet another glance towards the goods, Messengelato clenched his teeth. Argh, this was so much easier when my commute involved walking or flying. _‘Wait a minute, why didn’t I just ask Hootcake to fly me over?! Then I could’ve checked the package while still heading towards my destination.’_ The bicyclist groaned and decided to table the train of thought for now. The night was still young, and Messengelato didn’t want his second-guessing to ruin what fun he wanted to have.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And now, the finishing blow!” A small lad with dark blue eyes and hair turned a card sideways. “ **Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru** , attack the fighter!”

A raven-haired boy across the azure-clad kid gave a scrutinizing gaze at the field. The surveying person tried to mask his twitch when he noticed a looming card off the battleground, but still in play. _‘ **Secret Sword, Lethal Formation** … Batel hasn’t activated the card tucked away in there. Even so-’_ After mulling it over, the raven-haired youth plucked a card from his hand and slammed it onto the field. “I’ll put a stop to your offensive with this, **Deadly Serious Teuffel**!”

“So, you’ve decided to gamble on Star Crusher not being inside the soul of Lethal Formation. This has been a good bout, so I can grant you some relief. I’m not casting Star Crusher.” Batel’s grin widened, with a malicious glint. “However! You failed to accommodate for this. Behold, the card that will spell the end for you, Risebell! I cast, **Demon Way, Sakurafubuki**!” 

“Awww crap, you actually drew it? Well, that’s it then. Good game, Batel.” Risebell tapped his phone, changing the number displayed on it to 0. The Psychic extended a handshake which the blue bookworm accepted. “Though I’m curious, what did you leave in Lethal Formation’s soul?”

Batel retrieved the facedown card and gave an amused expression. “You’re a Psychic. Can’t you just peruse my mind to figure out what it is?”

“Humor me and reveal the card. The anxiety is killing me.”

Batel changed his grip, holding the card as if it were a landscape photo. The blue bookwork then flipped the card around, the title at the bottom spelling out Risebell’s fears, **Secret Sword, Star Crusher **.****

********

“Tch. I’m not sure whether I should be happy that I called it right or be mad at you for not using that Impact.”

********

The Spellbook Magician gave a shrug. “I lacked sufficient gauge to cast the Impact, so in that scenario Sakurafubuki was my only out. Moving on, it seems our little game has attracted the attention of the little ones.” Risebell held back a retort and sent a telepathic message to Batel. _‘Retrieve your binder.’_ The spellcaster gathered his cards and moved off towards a chair, while Risebell scooted closer to the kids.

********

_*tap* *tap* *tap*_

********

As the sounds bounced off the table, attention was directed towards the raven-haired Psychic. Of the two kids, Risebell addressed the kid with cerulean hair and a yellow scarf. “Hey kiddo.”

********

“H-Hi there, mister!”

********

Risebell raised his hands in a disarming matter. “No need to be alarmed. All of us are friends here, with a shared link in the big man upstairs.”

********

“You mean that walking, armored beast? Rush Rhino?”

********

He was forgetting the Tech Genus descriptor, but Risebell saw no need to correct the child. It wouldn’t change much. Although, if that kid wasn’t aware of that, he’s probably someone’s ‘plus one’. Something to figure out later. “What’s your name kiddo? You’re a new face around here.” Risebell felt a slight tug on his telepathic connection. Feelings of distress and anxiety assaulted the Psychic’s mind. It left Risebell at a disadvantage. For now, the Psychic decided to play. Surely, he could squeeze in a single Buddyfight before resolving whatever trouble befell Batel.

********

“My name is Hiro! And uh, yeah this is my first time around the block. Ess here-” The wary Hero Kid pointed to the girl next to him. Risebell nodded and gave a slight two-finger wave. Ess answered back with a nod of her own. Despite her youthful, appearance, Ess was well-known among the Psychics as the time traveler, Esper Girl. “-was the one who invited me to join her.” 

********

The raven-haired Psychic nodded. “I see. My name’s Risebell by the way.”

********

“R-Right, yeah the blue boy called you that earlier. Moving on! What’s this game you two were playing, it looks cool.” The tugging in Risebell’s head grew more frequent. Pulses of frustration threatened to cloud his thoughts. Luckily, the question offered an excuse to push that matter aside.  


********

“Ngh. It’s a card game that goes by the name Future Card Buddyfight.”  


********

Hiro’s head dropped to one side as he gave an inquisitive look. “Is that really called that?”  


********

Risebell frowned. No matter how many times Risebell answered the question didn’t make future occurrences any less shameful. “Sadly yes. Nobody likes it. Personally, I think those who play the game despise the name the most. It’s goofy connotations ruin first impressions for newcomers, but I assure you that it’s a decent game. In fact, it’s the reason why we’re all gathered here today. You see, the game is printing one final set, a swan song so to speak. It’s already been officially released, but today’s the day when all our schedules lined up.”  


********

“Oh… That’s some bad luck then.”  


********

“Indeed. The game may have ceased receiving official support, but that doesn’t mean that the playerbase has to stop playing it. If you like, we could play a practice game to get you used to the rules.” _‘Settle down Batel, if there was skullduggery about, the thief couldn’t have gotten far. It’ll be fine.’_ At that, tinges of anxiety were coupled with a willingness to cooperate.  


********

“Sure thing!”  


********

“Excellent!” Risebell clapped his hands together. Despite the gloomy, occult exterior of his outfit, his positivity seemed to just wash it all away. With some telekinetic action, Risebell dragged some cards to Hiro’s front. “Before we begin, you need to pick a flag. You and your…um, buddy, bear this standard with pride. It also dictates what cards you can run. Each of them offers a variety of options so pick the one you like the most!” It didn’t take long for the youth to make a selection. He snatched his desired flag and showed it to Risebell.  


********

“I wanna use this flag, Hero World!” Hiro’s smile was wide and showcased his clean pearly whites. At this time, Hiro’s female companion handed him a stack of cards.  
“I have a spare Hero World deck here; you can use it for your first foray.” Ess suggested. As to be expected, Hiro accepted the deck with glee. It was like watching a kid receive a brand-new toy for the holidays.  


********

“Whoa, thanks!”  


********

“You can thank me by trying it out! Of course, I’ll be here to lend a helping hand.” Ess turned to Risebell. “You don’t mind if I assist him, do you?” The level-manipulating Psychic cupped his chin in his hand. _‘Say Batel, could you describe what you’ve lost? Just being able to imagine a color would work wonders. …Cobalt, huh? Thanks, helps a lot. Carry on with your investigation.’_  


********

“Uh, mister? D-Do you really have an issue with me giving a helping hand?”  


********

Risebell pinched his forehead and snapped his focus back to the scene in front of him. “…No, there’s no issue. If you wish to assist Hiro, go ahead. It makes things simpler.” The raven-haired Psychic pulled out a deck case labeled _**‘Teaching’**_ and removed its contents.  


********

“Okay Hiro, we have to do some setup before you can start the Buddyfight. Place your flag in the area labeled _**Flag Area**_ facedown and next to it place another card facedown. This second card is what’ll be your buddy.” The spunky boy did as was told, placing the Hero World flag facedown and a second facedown card.  


********

Risebell merely turned the Dungeon World flag he already had in play facedown and put a new facedown card adjacent to it. The raven-haired Psychic cleared up the remainder of his field before picking up where Ess left off. “Next, we put cards into our gauge, draw an opening hand and set our life to the starting value.” Risebell opened an app on his phone, changing the display to show two huge numbers. The raven-haired Psychic set both numbers to 10 with a few taps. “Some flags give specific directions about these, but they’re a non-factor for this game. For this game, our life starts at the default value of 10. Afterwards, we shuffle our decks and draw a hand of six cards. Then, the top two cards of our decks are placed face down in our gauge. This gauge is a resource we draw upon to use some cards.” Hiro nodded as he followed the instructions.  


********

“With all that out of the way, you decide who goes first.” Ess chirped. “But in this case, the kind mister will take the first turn, it’ll make things go smoother.” The raven-haired Psychic pursed his lips but made no comment towards the fellow Psychic’s take-charge declaration.  


********

“Ah, I get it. Villains act, heroes react! I can jive with that!” Risebell grimaced at the offhandedly given label.  


********

“You’ve got it! With that settled, reveal your flag and buddy monster with a cry of…”  


********

_**RAISE THE FLAG!!** _  


********

“The turn structure is divided into four phases. The opening phase that starts the turn is the aptly named Start Phase. You put all cards you control upright, which the game refers to as the [Stand] position and draw a card. Then, you can put a card from your hand facedown into your gauge and draw a new card. I like more gauge, so I’ll do so.” Risebell’s new card brought a smile to his face. “Now, the Main Phase. At this time, you can basically play any card save for an Impact. For now, I’ll call **Mimic with a Prize** to the center.” Risebell held the card in front. As the level-manipulator spoke, various aspects of the card were highlighted. “I’ll give a little overview of a monster card’s anatomy. The bottom most number, colored in red, represents the critter’s attack. Opposing that is the blue number, showcasing the defense. If a monster attacks another, the attack succeeds if the attack is equal or greater than the target’s defense.”  


********

Hiro furrowed his brow. “What about that number in the center?”  


********

“That’s the critical. If the monster attacks a fighter, that critical shows how much damage it does to the player’s life. The main way to win is to get your opponent’s life to zero, so here comes my Attack Phase!”  


********

“Huh, with only one monster? Your hand is full of cards though…”  


********

“The first player can only attack once. They get to dictate to pace of the match so it only makes sense to curb any potential aggression they can mount.” Ess clarified.  


********

“Indeed. Also, since you obviously lack a monster in your center position, my mimic can just take a bite of your life! To declare an attack with a card, turn it horizontal, which puts it into the [Rest] position. Now, you can choose to play a card if you want to avoid some early damage.”  


********

Saving the newbie from decision paralysis, Ess clapped Hiro on the shoulder and calmly stated, “Just go ahead and accept the attack. You’ve got some life to spare.”  


********

“R-Right!” (Hiro Life: 10 → 8)  


********

“Final Phase!” The anxious Hero Kid broke into a cold sweat. After a pause, Risebell smirked and relaxed his posture. “Is what I’d declare if I had an Impact to play, but I don’t so my turn’s over. Your move!”  


********

“How dare you play with my emotions! I’ll pay you back for that! Draw and then… charge and draw.”  


********

Ess directed the newbie’s attention to a certain card. “You should play this card. See that word encased in a red shape?” Hiro nodded. “Normally, you can have monsters on the field so long as their combined size is at most 3. By playing the card with this keyword, you can play it as an item and play more monsters! Heck, it’s even better than an item because while you’re Transformed, the mister there has to send power equal to your defense in order to even deal damage!”  


********

“Oh really? That sounds a bit silly.”  


********

The female Psychic shrugged. “Eh, it’s no different than if you had a monster in the center. Your opponent would still need to overwhelm the defense before they can attack you.”  


********

“That makes sense. Oh, before I forget, how do I pay gauge?”  


********

“Send the indicated number of cards from your gauge to your drop zone. Think of the drop zone as this game’s Graveyard.”  


********

“Sounds good! I’ll Transform into this, **Red Warrior, Road Blader**! When I Transform into him, I can destroy a monster on your field. You only have one monster, so my choice is obvious!”  


********

_Nya ha ha! Destroying me has earned you a reward. I wonder what it’ll be._  


********

Hiro gave a bewildered expression. “How are you making that voice?”  


********

Risebell smirked. “Psychoventriloquism.” Hiro was left with confusion, while Ess was anxious for more of an explanation. Unfortunately for the kids, Risebell wasn’t interested in giving one. Rather, the raven-haired Psychic segued back towards gameplay by tapping his monster as he discarded it. “When my Mimic gets destroyed, each of us send the top card of our decks to the drop zone. If it’s a monster, that player takes 1 damage, otherwise they gain 1 life. My card is **Archdemon** , a monster card, so unfortunately I’ll take a damage.” (Risebell Life: 10 → 9)  


********

“My card is **Emergency Trans**! It’s not a monster so I guess I’ll gain 1 life. So, thanks for that.” (Hiro Life: 8 → 9)  
“The mister’s center is clear! This is your chance to deal a boatload of damage.”  


********

“In other words, I should play monsters with high Critical values.” The scarf-wearing boy mused. “Okay, I call **Ironing Man** to the left and **Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic** to the right. It’s time for an all-out attack! My monsters and I will all attack you!”  


********

The spiky voice of competition wanted Risebell to stay silent, but this was Hiro’s first game. Furthermore, if Risebell didn’t speak up, it’d defeat the purpose of using the _**‘Teaching’**_ deck. With a clear of the throat and a calm tone, Risebell asked, “One at a time, or all-together as a link attack?”  


********

Ess caught on to the fellow Psychic’s intent and swiftly gave him a soft smile. “A link attack combines the attack and critical of the attacking cards into one attack. Since the mister’s center position is open, it’s best to attack one at a time.”  


********

“Then I’ll do that. First, an attack with Rampage Sonic!”  


********

_It’s my sure-fire crime busting technique! Rampage Kick!_  


********

“Not so fast!” Risebell revealed a card in his hand and via telekinesis, moved it in front of the newcomer’s face. “See the word Counter encased in red? That means that the card or ability can be used during any phase, regardless of whose turn it is. Impacts with Counter can even be used outside of the Final Phase. In this case, the card I’m casting is **Hidden Crossbow**. This spell destroys a monster on your field with 3000 or less defense, like your Rampage Sonic.”  


********

“Grrr. Then I’ll attack you myself. Redline Slash!”  


********

Risebell held up another defensive card. “Since my center is open, I cast **Quiescence of Cassiade**! It’ll reduce the next instance of damage I take this turn by three!”  


********

“ **…Or So the Dream you had went!** By paying 2 gauge, I can cast this to nullify your spell!”  


********

Risebell grumbled. “First Sakurafubuki and now this. Am I a magnet for spell negates or something?” (Risebell Life: 9 → 7)  


********

“Now to keep up the pressure. Ironing Man, do your stuff!”  


********

_At once my friend! Stamping out evil, one article of clothing at a time! Steam Buster!_ (Risebell Life: 7 → 6)  


********

“That’s it for me. Go ahead!”  


********

“Gladly.” The Psychic’s face lit up after he did a charge and draw. “I cast the Spell, **Evil Deity Altar**! This nifty spell is Set, meaning that it stays on the field. Three cards are put into its soul, and certain actions will deplete it. When the last one is removed…” Risebell hummed as he let the pause linger. “You know what, I’ll leave you in suspense as I continue my Main Phase. I call **Evil Break** to the left and **Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald** will reinforce my center. Evil Break lets me call a Staff from my deck to my hand, and I know just the one to get. I equip, **Growles Wand**! (Risebell Life: 6 → 5) It may cost me a life to use it, but I can [Rest] it to stock up on some gauge! Lastly, since I have 5 life, I can now cast **Oracle of Tuval** to draw 3 new cards. Battle time! Evil Break, Grunwald, perform a link attack against the fighter!”  


********

_Grrrraaaaaghh…./You fashion yourself a hero? Prepare to face your demise, courtesy of my blade!_  


********

“Now is the perfect time to use that card!” Ess urged.  


********

“ **I’ve Seen Through Your Moves**! A simple move like that won’t touch me! Between my passion and Ess’ direction, we’re unbeatable!”  


********

“Bold words for your first Buddyfight. Let’s see if you can back it up. Your go.”  


********

Once Hiro drew his card, he gazed at Ess, wordlessly pleading for her input on what to charge. The spunky Psychic scanned the newbie’s hand and then the field. “Hmmm, get rid of that one. I don’t think it’ll provide much help right now.”  


********

“Alright cool. Charge and draw!” Ess not so discreetly gave a triumphant fist shake. “Here we go, I call **Blue Valor, Lord Lancer** to the right! Blue Valor, open up the center position!”  


********

_No matter what guise evil assumes, this lance of mine can pierce through it with ease. Behold!_  


********

Feh, as if an attack like that would strike me down. By discarding a card in my soul, I remain on the field with Soulguard. Better luck next time!  


********

“I didn’t expect that… moving on! Your Grunwald has no cards left in its soul. He’s reached the end of the line, the Redline! I’ll attack him myself!”  


********

“I cannot allow that. An attack on a Demon Lord I control can be nullified with this, **Abominable Ritual**! It also fills my gauge a bit and renews my life!” (Risebell Life: 5 → 6)  
“Stubborn Demon Lord… Ironing Man, take out that feeble Evil Break!”  


********

_With pleasure! Steam Buster!_  


********

Much like the first attack against Joker, Risebell opted not to do anything. Curiously enough, one could see a faint smile as the raven-haired Psychic sent the monster to his drop zone. As the two children were left wondering, Risebell laughed maniacally after his charge and draw.  


********

“With Growles Wand, I’ll increase my gauge, bringing it to a whopping 6! And I’ll cast the Spell, **Bonus Quest**! Even final bosses go on journeys to earn some new equipment you know. This spell requires me to discard a size 2 or greater monster in my hand, but I’ll gladly pay that price to draw 2 cards.”  
“You just keep drawing cards and getting gauge. Jeez, what are you planning to unleash?”  


********

The mocking voice of Grunwald bounced around in the youth’s head. _Concern yourself not with the master’s schemes for I doubt you can even comprehend them. However, pain is a universal language. Let’s have ourselves a riveting conversation!_  


********

“Cast the spell now! It works even with cards that are in Transform.” The ever-ready assistant, Ess, directed Hiro’s attention towards one of his hand cards. “He’s left a gap in his formation, and with that you can exploit it!”  


********

“No need to tell me twice. I cast, **Justice Will Prevail!** This’ll patch up my defense for this battle and give me Counterattack!” Hiro turned to face his Psychic companion. “Ess, what does Counterattack do?”  


********

“After the battle, a card with Counterattack destroys a monster that attacked with defense less than or equal to that card’s power.”  


********

A lightbulb turned on in the hero fanatic’s head. “So once the battle ends, my Counterattack will destroy Grunwald. And since Risebell hasn’t been calling monsters, it’ll leave him open to a full-on assault!”  


********

“That’s right. It seems the mister was too eager this time!”  


********

_Fu fu fu. You fool, I was merely the opening act. My life will serve as the catalyst to open the door to Hades! Enjoy oblivion! GWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!_  


********

The scarved Hero World player responded with a fierce glare and a fiercer declaration. “The only thing that will be obliterated-”  


********

“-is you! The destruction of Grunwald removed the last soul in my Evil Deity Altar. Now, it can crack open to revive a size 3 Hundred Demon or Demon Lord. My center shall be occupied once more! Come forth, my buddy! **Death Master, Lelag Monarch**! Since I called my Buddy, I obtain the once per game Buddy Gift to regain 1 life.” (Risebell Life: 6 → 7)  


********

_That’s not all. My appearance will grant a lease on life to two feeble creatures. Death is a euphoric feeling, so why stop at experiencing it once?! Bolster my ranks, **Dragon Tooth Warrior** and **Evil Dryad**!_  


********

“N-No way… He just turned everything around. I’m sorry Hiro, that Set Spell completely slipped my mind.”  


********

“It’s fine, heroes can always turn a pinch into a chance!”  


********

_Even a hero will be crushed if the situation is desperate enough. Dragon Tooth, Dryad, concentrate your efforts on that lance-wielding buffoon. There was no Spell to repel the monster this time. Now I will attack the fighter! Savor this as you get closer to total gratification!_ (Hiro Life: 9 → 6)  
“With that, I am now truly done with my attacks this turn. I wonder how you’ll turn this around.”  


********

“I’m not sure how exactly, but in the wake of such offense, there’s one thing I am certain about.”  


********

“Hmm, and what would that be?”  


********

“There’s always a chance if you’re willing to grasp it! **It’s About Time I Got Serious!** ”  


********

_At this timing? Good move my friend. It seems that we’ll need more than a heated iron to straighten out these wrinkles in front of us._  


********

“Two can play at the gauge increasing game. **Hyper Energy** increases my gauge by 4, and I’ll need every bit of it for this turn. Since Road Blader currently counts as an item, I sacrifice some life, gauge and return it to my hand so that I can Transform into my buddy, **Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur**!” Ess slapped away Hiro’s hand as it was heading towards the indicator for his life. “Huh, what gives?”  


********

“You can get the benefit of Buddy Gift when you Transform. You can call it a Buddy Transform!”  


********

“Oh, neat! Continuing onwards, I’ll play Red Warrior, Road Blader once again, this time as a size 2 monster at the right!”  


********

_My effect to destroy a monster also triggers when I’m called as a monster. Taste red evildoer! Redline Slash!_  


********

_I think not. I’d much rather taste the reinvigorating drink known as **Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call**! For the low, low price of 1 gauge, even a despicable demon like myself can cheat death!_  


********

_Don’t forget about me! Risebell tapped Evil Dryad’s card for emphasis. For underestimating me, you’ll pay the price. By calling a size 2 monster, you’ve triggered my “Thunder Mine”, allowing me to instantly pelt you with a point of damage!_ (Hiro Life: 6 → 5)  


********

“That’s a sneaky skill. No matter, I gotta keep up the momentum. Ironing Man, perform a link attack with me!”  


********

_Your form may have changed, but your spirit has not! Our triple red offensive can’t be beat! Steel yourself evildoer!_  


********

_I’ll steel myself just fine thank you. The concoction I’ll consume this time is Enemin Gold a. It just hits the spot, providing great surge of energy to deter would-be attackers!_  


********

The Hero World newbie gave a concerned look. “Um, mister? I know it’s weird for me to criticize your plays, but I don’t see a point to using that spell now. It only increases the defense of your buddy to 8000. Whereas the combined power between my Transform and Ironing Man is 9000. I may be a newcomer, but you don’t have to make bad plays to make me feel better.”  


********

“I assure you, there’s a reason behind my play.” Risebell tapped Dragon Tooth Warrior. “This lad right here is really important to this deck. You see, whenever one of my Size 3 Dungeon World monsters, like my buddy, would be destroyed, I can destroy Dragon Tooth Warrior instead. Following along?” Hiro nodded. “Good. Now, Enemin Gold a does more than increase stats. It also bestows Counterattack onto the monster itself, meaning-”  


********

“-That your buddy will survive the attack and destroy one of my monsters!” With that realization, fear was plastered across Hiro’s face. Soon after, the Hero World player dejectedly moved Ironing Man to the drop zone. Hiro looked over his hand and field, wondering if he could somehow get another attack this turn. The little beads of sweat betrayed his thoughts. “I guess I just have to e-”  


********

“Wait a minute! Don’t be so quick to turn in the towel.”  


********

“I’m not giving up, but from here it seems harder to claim victory. The only attacker I have left is- Ess, what are you doing?”  


********

The time-travelling psychic rummaged through Hiro’s drop zone. No words escaped her lips, but she appeared to be mouthing numbers. After a certain point, Ess gave a toothy grin. “Perfect! You have at least 4 cards with the Superhero attribute in your drop zone. That means that Red Arthur has the Double Attack ability. It lets you [Stand] him once per turn after he attacks.”  


********

Ess’ joy proved infectious as a huge smile was plastered on Hiro’s face as he put his crimson monster-that’s-masquerading-as-an-item into the [Stand] position. Promptly, Hiro [Rested] his remaining cards. “I’ll perform a link attack with Road Warrior! This time, this time, we’ll bust that center position right open. Crimson Brave!”  
Kekeke. That time, you actually got me. How… wonderful…  


********

“Hah! That center position is finally open! Here I thought it’d stay closed…”  


********

“You’ve got nothing to fear with me around.”  


********

“Thanks, Ess.” Ess nodded at Hiro and the scarved boy gave his full attention to the raven-haired Psychic across from him. Accepting the offered invitation, Risebell levitated the card for his buddy up and highlighted a keyword on the card.  


********

“My buddy is one of several monsters possessing the Lifelink keyword. In exchange for potent abilities and strong stats, there is a price to pay. As the word suggests, our lives are linked. When a monster possessing Lifelink leaves the field, I take damage equal to the associated number. Normally that would be 2, but my Growles Wand reduces it by 1.” (Risebell Life: 7 → 6) Hiro didn’t shout ‘Final Phase!’, so Risebell conducted his Start Phase. “Right then, it’s time I bring this to a close. By paying 3 gauge, I call **Iron Cyclops** to the left! This mighty foe boasts an impressive 4 critical, and I’ll slam you with it!”  


********

“Umm, mister. Can I try that psychoventriloquism thing?”  


********

“Go for it. Just imagine what you want to say and how you want it to sound like. Then just transmit those thoughts to us.”  


********

“Okay! Hiro, if you use that spell here…” The scarf-wearing boy nodded, raising the card up, before slamming it on the mat in front of him.  
_I Won’t Let that Happen! Your opponent is not Red Arthur, but is I, Road Warrior!~_  


********

“Such heroic nonsense. Even if you redirect my behemoth’s assault, my Iron Cyclops has Double Attack! You’ve only just-”  


********

_-sealed your own fate. **I Won’t Die From Just That!** I’ll drag you down with me. Final Burst, Crimson Deadline!~_  


********

“A destruction spell here?!” Risebell’s eyes grew wide as he moved his newly called Size 3 to the drop zone. “That was a good move. Due to Iron Cyclops’ Lifelink, you get a bigger benefit than normal. Iron Cyclops isn’t a Demon Lord, so I’ll be taking the full brunt of it. This time it’s a whopping 4 damage!” (Risebell Life: 6 → 2)  


********

_Don’t falter yet, Master. It’s clear that our opponent is a bug writhing desperately. As such, I think it’s time to introduce them to the windshield. Master, perform a link attack with me!_ (Hiro Life: 5 → 2)  


********

“It’s a critical moment. We’re both at 2 Life, but my turn is over. Really, it’s down to whether or not I can actually weather your attacks.” Risebell hummed as he gave the sole card in his hand a once-over. “Hmmm, maybe I can, maybe I can’t. Show me what you got, Hiro!”  


********

“With pleasure! Draw and now a climatic charge and draw!” Hiro gave an enthusiastic grin, as he drew the new card. “I call to the right, **Heavy Trooper, Metal Saver**! It’s a size 1 monster, so that Thunder Mine isn’t going to trigger. Now I’ll finish you off. Crimson Brave!”  


********

“Masterfully done. However, I won’t go down without a fight. A teacher should strive to match his student’s passion after all. I cast, **Divine Protection of Shalsana**! Not only is your attack cancelled, but I regain a life point!” (Risebell Life: 2 → 3)  


********

Hiro smirked. Victory was at hand, all he needed to do was to reach out and grasp it. “Even Demon Lords can be valorous eh? Well, it’s only fitting that you get a noble end. Red Arthur stands due to his Double Attack and I’ll bring in Metal Saver to nail ya with a link attack!”  


********

With no cards left in hand or field to protect the Dungeon World player, the game was as good as done. A satisfied smile was on Risebell’s face as the raven-haired Psychic changed his life indicator to display “0”. The two children clapped their hands in celebration. Risebell gathered his cards, before returning them to the ‘Teaching’ deck box. Pushing away the all too familiar prodding, Risebell gazed at the jolly children and waited before clearing his throat.  


********

“At the risk of sounding like a parrot, congrats on your victory.”  


********

“Thanks, though I need to give props to Ess, I would’ve gotten this result without her help.”  


********

Risebell conceded the point with some nods. “True, you two make a good team.” Risebell’s gaze turned sharp as his eyes bore into Ess’ skull. “Esper G- Ess, you should return what doesn’t belong to you.”  


********

“Huh? What’re ya talking about?”  


********

“I’m referring to the Hero World deck you used. Those cards belong to Batel, not Ess.”  


********

The scarved youth turned to his Psychic companion. “Ess, how could you? It just muddles the victory to fight with stolen weapons. It’s unbefitting of a servant of justice!”  
Esper Girl faltered under the stern words. After a brief pause, she turned her nose and put on an offended face. “You were going to use Hero World anyways.” In a small whisper, she added. “I just wanted to help you this time.”  


********

The bewildered Hero Kid cupped his chin and leaned his head to the side. “What was that?”  


********

“Gah! Never mind, I’ll return the cards to the blue shorty.” Ess snatched the cobalt cards and scampered off.  


********

“W-Wait a minute!” Hiro started to dash after Ess, but a hand halted his advance. The Hero Kid followed the arm and saw Risebell glaring back at him.  


********

With a shake of his head, Risebell stated a simple command. “Let her go.”

********

“B-But she committed a crime! Albeit a really minor one but still!”

********

“Agreed. It’s not something that should become habitual. However, I think our mutual acquaintance had a reason for her actions.”

********

“What would that be?”

********

“It might have to do with the fact that she’s a time traveler.” After that information drop, the older Psychic put on a smile, satisfied with his explanation. The scarf-wearing kid Risebell was talking to was left silent trying to comprehend the apparent bomb of information that was just dropped. Hiro even cleaned his ears and closed his eyes for a minute.

********

“C-Could you repeat that?”

********

“What, that Ess is a time traveler?”

********

“YES THAT! How can you just say that as if it’s a minor thing?”

********

“Because it is. In the Psychic community, travelling across space-time is admitably impressive, but not uncommon.”

********

“R-Really?”

********

“Indeed. To be honest, the discovery of spacetime being just another avenue to travel through predates my existence.”

********

“I-I see… Moving on, what does Ess’ time-traveling adventures have to do with anything?”

********

_***DING-DONG!***_  
The two perked up at the ringing sound. “Ah, a new guest has arrived.” Risebell said, seeking an opportunity. “I’ll go see who it is.” Without waiting for a response, the raven-haired Psychic made his way upstairs.

********

Hiro scrambled after the elder man shouting, “You didn’t answer my question!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***DING-DONG!*** _

********

As the chime echoed through the halls, a mechanized bipedal rhinoceros trudged towards its source. Every few steps, the Tech Genus monster would be shadowed by another guest. Some of the guests were fellow creatures bearing the Tech Genus identifier, and some were carrying occult implements, a nearly telltale sign of being a Psychic. Others still, if they were to be classified, would fit into the group ‘is-not-a-Psychic-nor-is-it-a-Tech-Genus’. Regardless of denomination, the motley crew of monsters went towards the front door. Their rushed gait and facial expressions were dripping with anticipation.

********

_***click*** _

********

Rush Rhino unlocked the front door and let out a hearty laugh. “Bout time ya showed up, Messengelato! We were beginning to worry ya got lost or something.”

********

“Well, I recently bought a bike, so I thought it’d be a good idea to use it. You know, get accustomed to biking as a recurring method of transportation.” The blue-haired delivery boy sheepishly looked to the side as he continued. “I may or may not have gotten lost several times.”

********

The burly Tech Genus shook his head. “Well, at least ya made it. Now come on, we’ve kept everyone waiting long enough.” Rush Rhino ushering the embarrassed sweet inside and pushed a button on a nearby intercom. “Messengelato has entered the building. I repeat, Messengelato has entered the building. Get yer butts over to the basement so we can crack open the package!” Eagerness transitioned to pandemonium as several critters scrambled to the lower floor. Everyone wanted to be up front and center to clearly see the unboxing.

********

Messengelato chuckled as he trekked down the stairs. “If only more deliveries could go like this. People getting excited for what you have, a whole announcement and a great deal of fanfare surrounding the occasion. Makes me feel like I’m a head attraction in a parade!”

********

“Don’t get ahead of yerself. It’s the cargo grabbing their attention and not specifically you.”

********

“I’m a delivery boy, let me have this.”

********

Rush Rhino gave a hearty laugh and clapped the dessert on the shoulder. The force was more than what Messengelato expected and he nearly had a stair-related disaster. After received a pointed glare, the burly Tech Genus gave an apologetic shrug. The duo descended into the basement and the crowd parted, making a clear path to a table. Messengelato opened his bag and laid out the all-important package onto the table.

********

The crowd was waiting with bated breath. If one were to look closely, they could spot a scarf-wearing kid, a time travelling Psychic and a blue boy all trying to clamber onto a raven-haired Psychic’s shoulders for a better vantage point. In all the commotion, the Beastdolche caretaker did a massive fist pump and addressed the crowd.

********

“IS EVERYONE READY!!”

********

“YEAH!!”

********

“HERE I GO! SAY IT WITH ME NOW! **BUUUUDDDDYY-** ”

********

**FIGHT!!!**


End file.
